Sunset
by MokkaTansogare
Summary: Uchiha Itachi ha llegado a su limite, lo que lo lleva a romper los hilos que tiran de él, pero esto lo ubica en una posición de jaque permanente, en un mundo sin moral ni limites... Aún cuando en la puesta de sol viene la oscuridad, las estrellas fugaces te deslumbran, y mientras se alejan, intentas seguir su luz, ¿Itachi podrá alcanzarla a pesar de lo imposible?
1. Chapter 1

**SUNSET**

 **Primera Parte** : **MIDNIGHT**

 **"Summer"**

* * *

 _In this world, the_

 _oxidation of all_

* * *

-Esto de verdad es tedioso-se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta e inexpresiva mientras camina entre la multitud siguiendo a Shisui.

-Lo sé-respondió el chico sin voltearse- pero tú padre manda.

Caminaron bajo el cielo del anochecer de un azul tan profundo, que parecía el fondo no profundo del abismo, recorriendo juntos quinientas yardas más, entre todo el gentío y el laberinto de motos y autos que había. Era una noche importante en el Sector _Life Pure_ ; un nombre irónico para el lugar. La llegada de los Clanes Extranjeros en esa época del año era muy popular, y casi un rito para todos los consagrados en este "submundo" que "no existía". Eran _peregrinos_ de camino a su propia _Meca_.

Normalmente Itachi no se quejaba, _nunca_. Pero hoy ciertamente estaba del peor humor para los caprichos de su padre.

La primera vez que entras en el thriller, aunque sea solo por curiosidad y pensando que es cosa de una vez, ya no hay vuelta atrás, te vuelves parte de él.

Las reglas eran claras, las cartas sobre la mesa, juegas o _juegas_.

Alcanzaron finalmente su destino, llegaron a sala de _Las Dinastías_ finalmente, un atrio enorme con la poca común forma hexagonal, donde los Clanes principales más fuertes residían en sus lugares asignados, dividido por pabellones y plataformas hechas de metal, y guardado por cortinas y paneles de madera.

Pasaron la vallada mínima pero bien definida, que separaba a los comunes y a los Clanes menores de los Lord´s y sus Clanes. Prácticamente _reyes_ de una red, de un mundo donde el dinero, el placer, la estafa y las peleas, abundaban.

" _Rey_ _es de la mierda_ "

Ese fue el pensamiento acertado de Uchiha Itachi.

Después de haber vivido por tanto tiempo entre ratas y gatos, había aprendido que el sigilo y la astucia eran lo único que podría ayudarle a sobrevivir en este submundo tan pútrido. Obviamente, No era ninguno de los dos, _era mejor_. Aunque él no lo creía de verdad.

Había visto tantas cosas que muchas veces le hicieron encoger el estomago y que se le apretara el pecho con dolor. No era un mundo para niños, y su padre se había encargado de enseñárselo, demostrándole la bajeza más grande de este reino, y de esa manera matando lentamente al niño que alguna vez fue, siendo capaz hacerlo mirar hasta qué punto las " _Mafias_ " llegaban. No tenia limites.

Si, en eso habían quedado rebajadas _Las Antiguas Dinastías_ , a un puñado de mafiosos sin escrúpulos, trabajando por dinero, ocultándolo bajo su tan defendido _Honor_ y _Deber_ para con sus clanes. Tratando de dejarlos en lo más alto. A Itachi solo le parecían una inmensa cantidad de excusas.

El Clan Uchiha, era uno de los Clanes más Antiguos y Honorables entre las Dinastías, su historia remontaba incluso a los tiempos de los Primeros Guerreros, de la _Era de los Héroes_ , muchos siglos atrás. Una élite única, que tiempos atrás, habían poseído, según las leyendas, poderes inigualables e increíbles, que al parecer radicaban en los ojos… Pero al final solo quedo en eso, solo una _leyenda_.

Se dirigieron directamente a la plataforma que mostraba sobre una cortina de seda azul marino colgada desde el segundo nivel de la plataforma, La cual exhiba el símbolo del clan, un abanico oriental y semicircular, con la mitad superior roja, y la inferior blanca. Un símbolo temido hasta el día de hoy como en los tiempos atrás, pero ahora por los motivos equivocados.

Los cuatro guardias habituales estaban apostados en su entrada al nivel de suelo. Hicieron una inclinación cuando los vieron y los dejaron pasar sin problemas. Cuando ya estaba caminando hacia la sala común uno de los guardias le dijo- Itachi-sama, Fugaku-sama le espera.

Itachi asintió, y continúo. Rápidamente reflexiono que tiempos atrás hubiese sonreído y dicho un "Gracias", pero su padre lo había obligado a ser un ser inexpresivo. Diciéndole que la amabilidad no era para todo el mundo, solo era para la gente importante, agradecer a alguien de un rango más bajo era un signo de falta de carácter. La amabilidad solo era para los grandes… Bufo, de allí realmente nadie tenía un cuarto de importancia en el mundo real, solo eran ratas consagrándose en la alcantarilla más popular.

Shisui le miro de reojo con curiosidad. Su primo parecía darse cuenta de que su humor estaba tan lúgubre como el cielo. Pero no dijo nada.

La sala común apareció ante ellos después de retirar las cortinas transparentes con el símbolo Uchiha en ellas. Dando paso a una sala circular de colores opacos y oscuros, a excepción del blanco, una gama de malva grisáceo, gris, y azul en sus tonalidades mas opacas se veía en toda la sala y su mobiliario, los colores habituales del Clan. El piso que tenía el nivel inferior de la plataforma estaba forrado de madera oscura pulida y elegante. Al final se encontraba un sillón con más aspecto de trono que de sillón, tapizado de cuero negro y brocados de plata y base de hierro, destinado al líder del Clan, pero se encontraba vacío.

Había integrantes del Clan a los alrededores, pero ni pista del Líder. Una joven del clan se acerco, con un vestido corto pero con un estilo más tradicional en la parte del cuello y la forma en que cerraba la prenda, se les acerco. Hizo una profunda reverencia y les dijo mirándolos a los ojos de forma muy coqueta-Shisui-san, Itachi-sama, Fugaku-sama les espera arriba. Pidió por ustedes apenas llegaran, con extrema urgencia.

Shisui e Itachi asintieron y se encaminaron hacia las escaleras de frió acero en forma de caracol detrás de las cortinas que encontraban tras el "Trono", mientras la chica volvía hacer otra reverencia.

Siguieron subiendo hasta el nivel más alto teniendo vista del primero y el segundo en su camino hacia la cima. Cuando llegaron finalmente cruzaron una cortinas mas, revelando una estancia amplia casi absorbida por las penumbras, con una mesa ligera en suelo con cojines para sentarse, usada en reuniones del consejo del Clan, a su alrededor había un par de sillones, y tres braseros pequeños a cada lado de los bordes de la estancia, iluminándola y combatiendo el frió que entraba. El líder, se encontraba solo, al final de esta en el pequeño balcón de acero que sobresalía de la estructura.

Su rostro medio iluminado por la luna creciente, proporcionaban una vista mística y al mismo tiempo aterradora del hombre. Le daban mas fuerza de la necesaria a sus facciones aristocráticas, que pudieron ser hermosas, si no hubiese sido por la severidad que reflejaba su rostro. Ataviado en ropa fina, que reflejaban a un más el poder que poseía. Y sin voltearse, en una voz muy baja y de una escalofriante suavidad dijo-Informes.

-Se han confirmado las llegadas del Clan Sabaku No-respondió Shusui con voz monótona y rutinaria-, también la de su guardia y la de sus seguidores, unos setenta y cuatro exactamente. La información que proporcionaron los Nara, indica que cada uno de ellos se han sometido a entrenamientos para la concentración de este año, aseguran que tiene una ventaja de 63% a 71% de éxito. Por otra parte, han habido problemas en los límites de la ciudad debido a que ciertos grupos han estado tratando de entrar clandestinamente, evitando el registro por sectores no permitidos y sin vigilancia, posiblemente sean enviados de Orochimaru molestado, tratan…

-¿ _Posiblemente_?-lo detuvo preguntando fríamente el hombre mayor. Mentalmente Itachi rodó los ojos, ya iba empezar. La fachada indiferente de Shisui sufrió una variación, cuando se mostró levemente incómodo.

-No se ha podido confirmar si en verdad es él, hasta ahora solo es una conjetura.

-¿Conjeturas?-suspiro Fugaku-¿Me traes, _conjeturas_?

-Los guardianes de los límites han dejado escapar a los intrusos.-contesto rápidamente Shisui- Por desgracia fue por el Limite _Sky_ , que resguardan Los Comunes. En los demás ha habido avistamientos, y intentos de entrada, excepto en los Límites de _Fire_ , _Blue King,_ y _Midnight_ no se han aparecido, así que no hay reportes de esos sectores.

-Ósea, las fronteras resguardadas por grupos que tienen integrantes Uchiha-dijo lentamente el hombre.

-Así es-corroboro el chico con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Trataba de mantener su postura, pero había veces que el Líder lo sacaba de quicio.

Itachi permanecía impasible al lado de su primo. Sabía exactamente lo que le costaba mantenerse calmado, porque naturalmente, su primo no era del tipo de personas tranquilas ante ese tipo de situaciones, pero la posición de su padre no podía ser ofendida. Todo Clan estaba jerarquizado, y aunque los Uchiha habían dejado ciertas formalidades, la falta de respeto ante los Lideres, era lo que con mas celo se había conservado, lo más valorado. No se podía faltar a esa regla, o se era severamente castigado. Aunque ser castigado era lo que menos le importaba a Shisui. Simplemente no estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo con los caprichos del Líder, solo le daría lo que quería.

-Significan que nos temen-dijo con satisfacción ligera el Líder- Y tienen que.- Respiro profundo y se giro hacia los dos jóvenes-¿Algo más?

-Por estos avistamientos se ha reforzado la seguridad, pero se desean tomar medidas y acciones-prosiguió Shisui con un tono más indiferente, a excepción de su entrecejo levemente fruncido- Sarutobi-sama a convocado al Consejo a una reunión al alba. Y pide la confirmación de la asistencia de todos los integrantes.-termino finalmente el joven con el deseo de salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible.

-Bien… diles a los nuestros Guardianes que extiendan un poco mas perímetro. Yo me haré cargo de las quejas que esto pueda producir. Y confirma mi asistencia ahora mismo.- dijo el hombre tranquilamente, zanjando el asunto mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones cruzando las piernas y jugando con objeto plateado en las manos.

-Entendido.- respondió Shisui mientras hacia una reverencia y se daba la vuelta para salir de allí, pero se detuvo cuando el hombre lo llamó.

-Shisui…- el chico cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo y silencioso antes de volverse.

-¿Sí, Fugaku-sama?

-Evita traerme conjeturas, la próxima vez. Me desagradan-le dijo sin mirarlo mientras el objeto en sus manos era alcanzado un rayo de luz, perfilando la silueta de la hoja afilada de un kunai. Esa fue la gota que rebaso la paciencia de Itachi, ya de por si no estaba con el humor para tolerar y no intervenir ante tan clara amenaza contra su primo. Itachi no lo soportó más.

-Padre…- dijo con una gota de hielo e indignación en la voz, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el mayor.

-Retírate Shisui-expreso con aburrimiento el líder, como si no hubiese escuchado a su hijo.

Itachi miro a Shisui rápidamente, el cual hacia una reverencia y cuando se irguió permanecía inexpresivo, a excepción de su mirada cuando se encontró con la de él, la cual le advertía que no interviniera. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Itachi dirigió la mirada hacia su padre el cual, en un movimiento rápido lanzó el Kunai y se clavó en el centro de la gran mesa.

-¿Cómo pudiste decirle algo _así_?-empezó Itachi. Nunca cuestionaba a su padre por mas que no le gustaran sus modos, para toda clase de cosas, pero tratar así a Shisui, no tenia explicación, todos en el clan compartían una gota de sangre, pero Shisui era uno de los más cercanos ya que había tanta sangre Uchiha en él como en la de Itachi, sangre puras en su más explícita definición, era familia, y más que primo era como su hermano mayor.

-Por mensajes erróneos, se pierden las guerras, Itachi. Su labor es cerciorarse de que la información sea exacta, no rumores.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente, pero eso último…-dijo con frialdad, y tratando de mantenerse frió. Se suponía que su más grande habilidad era no permitir que sus pensamientos pudiesen ser leídos nunca por nadie. Tal vez el único que lo lograba era Shisui.

-A sido una advertencia…-dijo mirándolo sin inmutarse, como si solo hubiese estado hablando del clima.

-A sido una _**Amenaza**_ \- dijo recuperando la compostura fría y indiferente. Pero a sus costados apretaba los puños. El hombre lo miro con curiosidad mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-¿Te molesta?

-Shisui es familia…

-Shisui es parte del Clan, y por debajo de la línea de sucesión, como todos los demás…

-Pero…

-Siéntete ofendido cuando la amenaza vaya hacia ti, eres superior a todos aquí después de mi, un heredero.-expreso Fugaku severamente levantando la voz- Creí haberte enseñado como debes comportarte, déjate de sentimentalismos.

El joven guardo silencio con mucha dificultad.

-Bien-respiro Fugaku restándole importancia- Ahora siéntate tenemos cosas muy importantes que hablar antes de la reunión del Consejo de Las Dinastías.

Itachi tomo asiento junto a él. El brasero más cercano proyectaba sombras y luz en sus rostros. Uno tan severo que causaba escalofríos, y otro tan inexpresivo que desconcertaba.

-Que hayan habido avistamiento no es nada raro, ni me sorprende.-empezó el mayor directamente- Orochimaru está muy interesado en la ciudad, en realidad lo que hay en ella-observo al joven frente al él con un extraña expresión en los ojos-lo evidenciaron los eventos de hace dos años,- Itachi no se inmuto ante ello, sin embargo lo recordaba bien-, pero sus acciones solo demuestra que está desesperado, tanto que ha omitido el calcular la situación, y eso le está jugando en contra.

Se levantó con movimientos elegantes y se acerco a la mesa, en el cual el kunai permanecía clavado. Con su dedo índice acaricio el mango, como si fuese una pieza de arte frágil y de extremado valor.

-No me gustan sus intenciones,-continuo el Uchiha mayor-había sido astuto hasta cierto punto, pero cometió muchos errores, enemistarse con _Las Dinastías_ , fue el peor de todos, y aun así, no se detuvo, pero su codicia lo está llevando a un punto muerto y lo están volviendo tonto… Me hace dudar…-dijo distraídamente lo último, mas para sí, que para el menor.

Esto llamo la atención de Itachi, sintió un raro cosquilleo en su nuca, que no le agrado para nada.

-¿Podría saber…-dijo el joven lentamente, y manteniendo su voz neutral, no dejando ver ninguna emoción- sobre que te hace dudar, Padre?

-Sí, puedes…-dijo con un dejo de diversión en la voz. Esto puso en alerta a Itachi, " _No es bueno_ ". Pero su semblante continúo inescrutable.

-Y bien…

-Que Orochimaru-san podría ser un gran aliado-respondió con ligereza el Líder de los Uchiha.

" _Absolutamente, no es bueno_ "

-Eso sería visto como _Traición Máxima-_ hablo lentamente, tratando de mantenerse indiferente, lo que estaba sugiriendo su padre era inaceptable-, el Consejo lo expulsaría del país, y ni siquiera fue por lo que sucedió esa _vez_ …

-Lo sé, pero tiene recursos indispensables;-prosiguió el hombre- Y últimamente el Consejo se ha demostrado arisco ante la presencia de los nuestros en cualquiera de los Pelotones.-guardo silencio, para que las palabras se hundieran con peso, mientras deslizaba el dedo índice desde el mango y dejándolo ir sobre el filo del arma, lo cual dejo una estela carmesí, acercándolo a su rostro, examino el corte absorto en sus maquinaciones mientras la sangre manaba despacio en pequeñas gotas. Itachi en su lugar, sentía como algo frió, y desagradable se deslizaba por el interior de su columna, la ansiedad ante lo que su padre diría continuación.

Finalmente el mayor hablo-Ha llegado la hora de demostrar, que el grandeza de los Uchiha, jamás debe ser, tomada a la subestimada, y mucho menos _rechazarse_.

" _ **Mal**_ "

* * *

¡Hola! ... Esto está mal, se supone que primero estaba con otra historia-muy diferente-, pero esto llego después de ella como un **BOOM** en mi cabeza. No, no ha sido malo, ha sido bueno ir a través de ello, porque a mi opinión tiene vida, y merece ser reproducida como una buena canción. La cual es literal, ya que la idea viene de allí, _Living Dolls_ de _One Ok Rock_ , definitivamente es el punto de partida de ello, pero aun más influyente mi _musa_ de la escritura de este género, y pareja que pocas veces hemos visto, la _Gran_ **Sasha545** , definitivamente sus historias calan, y tienen un gran cuerpo, si pueden, aprovechen y véanlas, no se arrepentirán.

Y también ver la que publique hace meses, ya estoy trabajando de nuevo en ella, y esta y en otra... Pero todas verán la luz a su tiempo, así que no desesperen mis queridos lectores. Espero de verdad que les haya gustado esta introducción a uno de los mundos que hay en mi cabeza.

Un comentario siempre sera bienvenido

Gracias por leer

 _ **M"T**_

* * *

 _A **lgunos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Por lo cual los derechos de Autor se adjudican a él.**_

 ** _Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, como siempre digo, el único objetivo es para el disfrute y entretenimiento de los lectores, que toman su preciado tiempo para ver mi trabajo._**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUNSET**

 **Primera Parte** : **MIDNIGHT**

 **"Summer"**

* * *

Play a My Sweet Baby-One Ok Rock

 _Por su letra, que fue mi musa esta noche_

 _Para_ _ **Sasha545**_ _,_ que sin saberlo me inspiro…

Gracias por compartir tus historia, que para mi fueron tan agradables como comer chocolate, ¿me explico? :)

* * *

 _Can´t stop the rain_

 _Do you believe in destiny?_

 _Stepmom with a smile_

 _The world´s in a hurry_

 _But…_

 _There´s nothing to worry_

* * *

La humedad en el aire era palpable a causa de la lluvia, pero no desagradable. También estaba impregnado del olor de las lilas, flotando dulcemente en una tranquilidad increíble. Y la brisa que entraba por las puertas francesas del balcón, traía una frescura que no sorprendía. Los veranos eran demasiado cálidos, o al menos eso había escuchado ella.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había llegado a ese lugar, pero para ella parecía un tiempo muy largo. O tal vez era la sensación, de que por primera vez permanecía mas de un par de semanas en un lugar, y el hecho de que se había acostumbrado a estar en movimiento; constante como el rió, o ¿tal vez era mejor usar a la lluvia como ejemplo? Miro a través de las ventanas y la observo caer por unos largos segundos divagando en cuál sería la correcta comparación.

¡Sí! Era como la lluvia, que a pesar de su fuerza y poder, en algún momento entraba en pausa. Solo hasta ahí se parecían. No le gustaba la idea de pensar en que cuando finalmente las nubes desaparecían, la lluvia moría.

" ** _Tú eres como el sol, Hinata_** "

Un recuerdo, de hace tanto tiempo se abrió paso a través de su mente. Viejo, pero tan apreciado, y atesorado, que la voz del niño que las pronuncio era tan clara para ella, que fue como si en ese instante, el pequeño estuviera allí, involuntariamente, esto causo que una delicada sonrisa aflorara en sus labios.

" ** _Neji-niisan_** "

Pero la alegría que había llegado con el recuerdo, rápidamente se convirtió en nostalgia. Había pasado tanto, pero tanto tiempo de ello, y las cosas habían cambiado de una manera que ella jamás hubiera imaginado.

Principalmente el significado de " _Familia_ "…

Familia, su primo, su hermana, su madre, _Su Padre_ …

" _No vayas allí, no vayas allí_ " pensó.

Se inclino hacia adelante con las manos en su cabeza, sintiendo una presión y ardor tras los parpados que había cerrado fuertemente ante los recuerdos a los que huía tan frecuentemente, " _No vayas allí_ ", tratando de ralentizar su respiración y aminorar la presión que se originaba en su pecho.

Pero como siempre, puedes huir, pero no esconderte de tus recuerdos.

Y entonces en su cabeza, exploto un torbellino de imágenes al azar de los años anteriores, y los sentimientos que venían con ellos no eran nada gratos: la aberración, el desprecio, el miedo, la tristeza, la indignación, y la resignación, más que todo, la _resignación_ con la que había vivido todos esos años, de ser menospreciada, y lo que más deseaba olvidar… La mirada de _Su Padre_ , la mirada de Su Padre era lo peor.

" _Como puedes mirarme así_ ", pregunto una voz que reconoció como la de la pequeña niña que alguna vez fue, una llena de miedo y tan triste, y penosa para la chica en la que se había convertido. Pero, también vinieron flotando los rostros de las únicas dos razones por las que valió la pena hasta el día de hoy no desfallecer, porque no la dejaron. Primero la de su pequeña hermana, tan dulce, y con una fuerza que ella jamás poseería, y la de su primo, el cual la protegía, y siempre le decía lo hermosa que era, el que limpiaba sus lágrimas y la animaba, tratando de salvar algo que ella nunca creyó que valiera la pena.

Un relámpago ilumino la habitación de manera tan fugaz como solo lo pueden ser ellos, obligando a la chica a volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de el presente y sus diferencias con el pasado.

En el ayer tenía una hermana… _Hoy_ era una desconocida

En el ayer tenía un padre… _Hoy_ , huía de su mirada

En el ayer tenía un Clan… _Hoy_ , trataba de ser una persona común y corriente

En el ayer era una prisionera de sus deberes futuros… _Hoy_ , era una prisionera de su propia _libertad_

En el _Ayer_ , su primo estaba siempre con ella cuidándola… _Hoy,_ la cuidaba en la distancia por el bienestar de ambos

 _Antes_ , era la Princesa del Clan Hyūga… _Hoy_ , solo era **Hinata**

Pero el peso de ello, y de todo, era algo que jamás la abandonaba.

Su pequeña hermana ahora había tomado su lugar, y corría un gran peligro. Sabía que Neji hacia todo lo posible para lograr una manera de ponerla a salvo como lo había hecho en su tiempo con Hinata, si hubiese podido haberlo hecho tiempo atrás cuando lo hizo con ella, las oportunidades de escapar hubieran sido nulas, lo que lo obligo a escoger, y la que menos oportunidades tenia de sobrevivir allí, era su adorada prima Hinata. Fue rápido escoger para él, pero Hinata jamás se perdonaría el hecho de haber dejado atrás a Hanabi, no culpaba a Neji de ello, si no a sí misma por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontar su destino como heredera.

La opinión de su padre ante su desaparición era un misterio a medias, ya que inmediatamente luego de haber abandonado el recinto del Clan Hyūga, se inicio una búsqueda de su princesa Heredera, pero Hinata no sabía si era porque en verdad le preocupara su bienestar, y que bajo toda esa frialdad de verdad la extrañara, o solo lo había hecho porque era una mancha para el Clan el hecho de que su _Heredera_ se hubiese esfumado bajo su manto, y a causa de uno de los suyos.

Al día de hoy, la búsqueda no había parado, pero no era la sombra de lo que lo había sido en el primer año de su desaparición. Esto fue cuando fue declarado abiertamente que la heredera seria Hanabi… Esto le decía en el fondo que realmente no le importaba si la encontraban o no, si lo hacían, entonces su futuro no sería largo, y en el fondo de su pecho su corazón se encogía ante esta afirmación tan mórbida.

Las veces que le había expresado estos pensamientos a su Niisan, le decía que no preocupara a su mente con ello, pero cuando insistió, la mirada de su primo se perdió en un lugar que ella no podía ver y una frialdad la envolvía.

" _ **Las personas como Hiashi-sama, no están acostumbrados perder, y mucho menos a ser retados**_ " dijo, y entonces su semblante se volvió más oscuro " _ **Tampoco perdonan este tipo de insultos a su persona, y jamás son condescendientes o misericordiosos, porque no poseen sentimientos, para nadie, hazte a la idea, Hinata**_ "

No hacían falta más palabras, ella sabía perfectamente lo que había querido decir.

Si alguna vez volvía a ver a su padre…

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y se irguió, tomando una respiración profunda y mirando nuevamente a la lluvia, negándose a volver a pensar en esas cosas, debía concentrase en el ahora y lo que debía preservar.

Mantenerse fuera del radar, bajo perfil, y estar pendiente de cualquier contacto que su Niisan intentara establecer con ella, con las noticias de lo que sucedería a continuación, ya sea un progreso en el plan para rescatar a Hanabi, o de una nueva reubicación para ella misma si los equipos de rastreo del Clan Hyūga se acercaba demasiado a donde ella estaba.

Esperaba que fuera lo primero en suceder que lo segundo, ya que de verdad le gustaba el lugar. Estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad más cercana. Pero la casa en la que su primo ahora la tenia, estaba a las afueras de una villa, modesta y tranquila, y era en verdad agradable, era una rara oportunidad encontrar algo tan despejado, y tranquilo, y con tantas flores para ella sola.

 _Sola_

Si, la casa de campo era bella, espaciosa, y llena de luz, pero solo ayudaba a que la su soledad pareciera más grande cada vez.

" _Neji-niisan, ¿donde estas?_ "

Ya había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había hablado con él.

Se levanto del sofá en el que había permanecido por tanto rato, y se dirigió hacia el balcón, solo permaneciendo en la entrada, y recibiendo pequeñas gotas como de roció sobre la piel descubierta, pero esto no le importo. Su mente repetía de nuevo su última conversación con su Niisan.

 *****Flashback*****

 _"_ _-…por ahora las cosas permanecen tranquilas, pero como siempre debemos mantenernos…_

 _-Bajo perfil, lo se Niisan._

 _-Lo he repetido ya ¿no?-su voz sonó con humor cansado._

 _-Solo un par de veces-soltó una risa muy parecida al tintineo de las campanillas._

 _Pudo escuchar el resoplido de su primo-Deberemos revisar la próxima vez tus matemáticas, tu percepción de un par de veces me preocupa._

 _-Mis matemáticas están perfectamente, es tu complejo de loro el que deberíamos evaluar, Niisan._

 _-Lo lamento, pero sabes que no podemos bajar la guardia, cualquier falta de atención y podría cometer un error._

 _-Comprendo-dijo con tristeza._

 _-Ey, no pierdas la esperanza…-intentando reducir la aflicción de su prima, comento- Supe que Hanabi lo está haciendo bien._

 _-Eh? ¿De verdad?-dijo con anhelo en la voz, cualquier información del estado de su hermana era como agua en un desierto._

 _-Sí. Ella tiene bastante fuerza en sí, y no se intimida por nada, o eso me han dicho… Pero temo en que en más tiempo tarde en sacarla, mas se corromperá…_

 _-Hanabi-chan, siempre a sido fuerte, no dudo en que podrá seguir siendo ella a pesar de todo, pero no creo que vaya a aceptarme después de haberla dej…_

 _-Que te he dicho sobre eso?-gruño de manera cansada-Hinata, no teníamos opción. Y además si hay alguien a quien culpar, seria a mí…_

 _-Pero, yo no fui.. s-suficiente, y aho-ahora ella debe serlo, y no vuelvas a decir que es tu culpa. Querías protegernos, y aun éramos niños._

 _Un momento de silencio entre ambos, ayudando a absorber la verdad de la realidad._

 _-Ya no mas, Hinata-hizo una pausa-Solo preocúpate de no perder tu sonrisa, recuerda que la necesito… Deja todo en mis manos. ¿De acuerdo?"_

 ***** FIN-Flashback*****

 ** _"Deja todo en mis manos"_** , siempre le decía eso cuando hablaban, era como un mantra incansable para los dos, uno que había empezado el día que escaparon de todo el horror. El resto de la conversión verso en cómo estaba en el nuevo lugar, ella mostró verdadero entusiasmo debido a las flores, pero también le transmitió que era bastante solitario, finalmente le dijo que la llamaría pronto, lo cual Hinata esperaba con ansias.

Suspiro con resignación, quedarse todo el tiempo allí no haría que su primo la llamara en ese instante. Mirando por última vez a la lluvia cerró las puertas del balcón y se dirigió al baño de la habitación, despojándose de toda su ropa y entrando en la ducha sin molestarse en recoger su larga cabellera azulina. Abriendo el grifo, dejo caer un chorro de agua cálida, esto la sorprendió, ya que estaba habituada al agua templada. No se dejo distraer por ello y se consintió rápidamente, enjaguando su piel de manera suave para relajarse y masajeando su cuero cabelludo con fuerza con el shampoo para sacar el estrés. Cuando finalmente estuvo limpia, alcanzo una toalla y se envolvió en ella y luego con otra su cabello, volviendo nuevamente a la habitación se vistió con pantalones de chándal blanco, una polera a juego y un abrigo lila. Seco minuciosamente su cabello y lo peino rápidamente. Cuando hubo terminado. Dejo el peine sobre la cómoda y se tiro a la cama, abrazando la almohada y inhalando profundamente mientras dejaba ir todos sus pensamientos y se dejaba llevar en el letargo que pronto se convirtió en sueño…

...

El sutil sonido de notificación de mensajes de su teléfono la despertó con un sobresalto, se levanto desorientada ante la penumbra. La lluvia había parado, y la noche había caído, mientras que las cigarras llenaban el silencio. Un poco mareada se quito el cabello de la cara y pudo ver su móvil con la pantalla iluminada en la cómoda. Un peso cayó en su estomago. Neji solo utilizaba los mensajes para una sola cosa.

Nuevamente el móvil vibro y sonó; esta vez tragándose el miedo se levanto y fue por él.

El piso estaba el frió al contacto con sus pies descalzos, lo que envió un escalofrió profundo por su espina dorsal. Finalmente llego hasta a el y lo tomo rápidamente lo desbloqueo y vio que habían dos mensajes, de un número que ya conocía muy bien.

" _Para:_ ** _Mi_**

 _De:_ ** _x36213#012587x_**

 _00:21_

 _ **Prepara tus cosas**_ "

"Para: **Mi**

De: **x36213#012587x**

00:21

 **Nueva re-ubicación** "

Y el olor de las flores no la acompañaría

* * *

Miro la pantalla detenidamente esperando una respuesta. Posiblemente estaría dormida, pero ella era atenta a sus mensajes, no eran un juego. Sabía que era un medio de comunicación importante.

Sabía perfectamente que esto la entristecería pero no podía hacer más. Este había sido el lapso de tiempo mas largo que había permanecido por más de una semana en un escondite en mucho tiempo, y se había estado preguntado si había sido lo correcto dejarla allí. Pero ella parecía disfrutar tanto el lugar, que no se pudo negar a complacerla, a pesar del el peligro que esto conllevaba.

Y finalmente había llegado el momento de abandonar de nuevo.

-¿Ya has enviado el mensaje?

Asintió perceptiblemente, no tenía ningún deseo de emplear su voz.

-Pobre Hina-chan, parecía tan contenta con el nuevo lugar-dijo su interlocutor-¿Crees que sea una buena idea llevarla a este lugar?

Suspiro cansadamente-No tengo opción, los rastreadores se están acercando demasiado, no puedo tomar riesgo- se levanto de la silla y se alejo de la chimenea frente a ella mientras su acompañante lo observaba dirigirse hacia la ventana. Era una noche muy fría allí, y solo se podía vislumbrar trozos de la luna a través de las densas nubes. La miro con anhelo, recordando los ojos de la chica. Desplazándolo de su mente, empezó a repasar el plan en su mente.

-Deberás ir con cuidado, te diré cuando iras a buscarla.

-No estoy en contra, pero pienso que el nuevo escondite no es adecuado para ella…

-Solo será por un par de días hasta que obtenga noticias de los próximos movimientos.

-¿No sería mejor mantenerla contigo?-pregunto dudoso el chico.

El castaño con ojos de perla le dirigió una mirada fría.

-Es más riesgoso que este aquí, solo necesito que crean que está conmigo… si llegaran a mí y ella estuviera demasiado cerca, sería el fin..ellos no dejaran de buscarla.

-Lo sé, tienes razón-el joven frunció el ceño haciendo que sus pobladas cejas casi se tocaran- pero debe sentirse muy solitaria.

-No hace falta que me lo digas-Volvió a mirar al cielo que ahora mostraba una luna mas despejada, y que muy rápidamente fue ocultada otra vez por las nubes-Pero es la única manera de mantenerla más o menos a salvo…. Solo necesito saber que puedo contar contigo para trasladarla, Lee ¿Puedo?-lo miro de nuevo mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos.

El chico con corte de tazón bufo- Es como si me preguntaras si quiero respirar-luego sonrió con ligereza y con tranquilidad dijo-Sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea, Neji.

El castaño le correspondió la sonrisa de manera leve pero sincera.

-Hmmp, solo ve con cuidado.

-Si, si, si…-agitando la mano tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Neji torció el gesto, pero el vibrar de su móvil lo distrajo. Rápidamente miro y sorprendido leyó:

" **Para: Mi**

De: **x34127#012612x**

00:25

 **Entendido** "

Y pudo sentir la determinación y tristeza en esta simple palabra.

" _ **Gomen, Hinata**_ "

 ***=*=*Sunset*=*=***

* * *

Wow, ¡esto es un milagro! Son las 02:53 a.m. Y yo despierta. Pero es que hace como una hora que termine el capitulo, y es que planeaba publicarlo el domingo (era viernes cuando empece a escribirlo), para revisarlo y corregir, pero es que cuando comencé no pude parar, y bueno como ya ven, soy compulsiva, si no lo terminaba, no la haría en buen tiempo... Y es que de este cap, solo tenia el primer párrafo.

Hace tiempo que no entraba a fanficiton, pero lo primero que hice fue ver el estado de la historia, y es que cuando a penas había publicado el primer cap, vi muchas vistas y eso me animo, y 3 comentarios en el primer fin de semana, aunque dos fueron para corregir la clasificación de lenguaje, el otro fue de **Chio-sempai** dicendo "Me gusta", palabras simples pero que me animaron como no tienes idea, gracias por haber comentado y por ser una de las primeras seguidoras, y a **Isayama stocking** y **SKuchiki** por unirse, de verdad significa mucho para mi.

Como ya dije, Play a My Sweet Baby-One Ok Rock, espero que la hayan escuchado mientras leían el capitulo, y les haya transmitido el sentimiento que yo sentí mientras escribía este cap. con ella repitiéndose una y otra vez sin parar... OOR, sus letras son irresistibles, _DEJEN DE INFLUENCIARME_... Mentira, mentira, los necesito para continuar la historia

Por ultimo quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, pero había estado en entregas finales de la universidad, y estoy absolutamente de acuerdo de que la arquitectura es para locos y vampiros...

Como siempre, un comentario siempre sera bienvenido

Gracias por leer

 _ **M"T**_

* * *

 _ **Algunos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Por lo cual los derechos de Autor se adjudican a él.**_

 ** _Esta historia es sin fines de lucro, como siempre digo, el único objetivo es para el disfrute y entretenimiento de los lectores, que toman su preciado tiempo para ver mi trabajo._**


End file.
